


Intro to the Galaxy

by gayspacecowboy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, space gays learning about space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacecowboy/pseuds/gayspacecowboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the astronomy exam a week away, Han might need some last minute help to improve his grade. Luke agrees to tutor him, but that proves to be easier said than done.</p><p>Especially when feelings get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luke sat quietly at his usual spot in the library, his books spread out in front of him. He tapped his pencil against the desk, a persistent beat that was gaining him several dirty looks from across the library. Sheepishly, he set the pencil down, ran a hand through his hair. He needed to concentrate if he was going to do well on his exams next week. He had already spent what felt like years, but was more likely an hour, staring at his chemistry notes. It was time to move on to the next subject.

With a resigned sigh and all the willpower he could gather, he opened his astronomy textbook, flipping through the pages and looking for important information. He found a section on star classifications, figured this was as a good a place to start as any, and began taking notes as he read.

A moment passed, Luke reading and scribbling things down as he went through the chapter. Finally able to focus, he almost didn’t notice the man that plopped down in the seat next to him.

Almost.

The guy was kind of hard to miss, considering he scooted his chair right up next to Luke until their shoulders were touching. Confused, Luke looked at the man pressed to his side.

Luke recognized him, vaguely, as a guy from his astronomy class. It would be hard to forget a face like that, after all. The guy was a solid ten. He had a carefree sort of attractiveness that suited him, at least in Luke’s opinion, but Luke couldn’t quite remember his name. It was something weird like… Hands? No, that wasn’t it.

“Han Solo,” the man said. Oh, right. Han. That was his name. But that didn’t explain what he was doing next to Luke, hand outstretched and ready to shake. Luke looked skeptically at the hand before taking it.

“Luke Skywalker,” he offered politely, shaking Han’s hand uncertainly. He couldn’t imagine what he’d done to gain this guy’s attention. And Han didn’t seem the type to make friendly conversation in the library. In fact, Luke couldn’t recall a time he’d seen Han in the library at all. Han’s hand lingered in Luke’s despite passing the point of an acceptable handshake, and Luke was beginning to wonder how long this was going to last, when Han finally pulled his hand away.

“Whatcha doing?” Han questioned, not bothering to keep his voice down. He leaned in closer to look over the books and papers scattered across the table, his leg pressing against Luke’s as he leaned closer.

“I’m studying for our astronomy exam,” Luke answered in a low whisper, “And this is a library,” he continued “You're supposed to be quiet, you know?”

“We have a test next week?” Han asked, ignoring the latter half of Luke's statement.

“Yes,” Luke said with a slight frown. Now wasn’t really the best time for small talk with a classmate, even if said classmate was the hottest guy he’d spoken to all semester. He actually did have to study if he wanted to keep his grades up. Twisting the pencil nervously in his hand, Luke turned in his seat to face Han. “Can I help you with something or…?”

Han smiled at him, a big grin that made Luke want to smile just looking at it. Luke felt the corners of his mouth lift, despite himself.

“As a matter of fact you can,” Han said. He leaned back in his chair, letting an arm stretch out over his chair and, subsequently, over the back of Luke’s. Apparently the guy didn’t know anything about personal space. Not that Luke was complaining, it was just a bit distracting, having Han pushed right against his side like that. With the hand that wasn’t currently resting by Luke’s shoulder, Han tapped the astronomy textbook in front of them. “I’m sort struggling in class and I was wondering if you could tutor me.”

Luke looked Han over, trying to figure out if he was serious. Sure, astronomy wasn’t the easiest subject, but Luke had never considered it hard enough to require tutoring. He managed an B+ in the class with minimal effort. There wasn’t any reason anyone should get less than a C. “What do you mean, you’re struggling?” Luke asked.

Han looked away, suddenly lacking the bravado that had seemed to pour out of him. “Let’s just say,” his voice dropped to a quiet mumble before he continued, “I’m sort of failing.” A laugh escaped Luke before he could stop it, but he quickly turned it into a fake cough. Somehow he didn’t think it was all too convincing, but Han let it slide, offering only a slight glare in return. His voice was surprisingly sincere when he spoke again. “Listen, kid, can you help me or not?”

Luke looked up at them man next to him, considering the request. He had a good grade in the class, Luke supposed. Maybe not the best, but still, good enough to help someone else out. And he certainly had the time. Besides, Han seemed harmless enough. A little clingy, if the arm draped around Luke’s shoulder and the leg pressed against his were anything to go by, but Luke could deal with a few casual touches. What was the worst that could happen?

“Alright,” Luke conceded. “I can tutor you.” Han smiled, was about to say something, but Luke held up a finger to stop him. “Not for free,” he added.

Han only smirked at this. “I’m sure I can think of some way to repay you,” he said, his words kicking up dust in Luke’s mind. Luke felt his face heat up with a blush, his eyes catching on the way Han bit his lip after he spoke.

But Han probably bit his lip like that all the time, Luke reasoned. No need to overthink it. Han didn’t mean it like that, anyways. He was just a guy looking for some help in class. “I was thinking twenty bucks,” Luke said, hoping he wasn’t as red as he felt.

“Exactly what I had in mind,” Han answered, giving Luke an appreciative slap on the back. Luke was not disappointed with that answer. He had not been hoping Han was insinuating some other type of payment for his tutoring. Not at all.

Their conversation seeming to be drawing to a close, Luke assumed that Han would be satisfied now, that they would swap information, set up a time and place, and that would be it. But Han just sat there, looking perfectly content as he was at Luke’s side.

Han Solo, Luke decided, was not conducive to studying. If he was going to get any work done tonight, it wasn’t going to be here. Not with Han’s arm heavy around his shoulder. Not with that lopsided smile he kept sending Luke’s way.

“I have to go,” Luke said with a sigh. He began gathering up his books and putting them in his bag, but not before scribbling something down on a piece of scrap paper.

He handed the paper to Han, who stared at it in his hand, then back at Luke. Another smirk worked its way onto Han’s face. “You know, usually I have to work a little harder to get someone’s number.”

If Luke wasn’t blushing before, he definitely was now. “It's—It’s so we can set up a time,” Luke stuttered, trying clumsily to push in his chair, “A time for tutoring." That last part was redundant, he realized after the fact, but it seemed to slip out without permission. And, god, was it hot in here? Luke suddenly felt warm all over. Luke looked down at Han. Han winked back up at him.

He had to get out of this damn library.

“Let me know what time works best for you,” Luke said in one hurried breath. He swung his bag over his shoulder and all but ran towards the nearest exit.

“Will do,” Han called after him, only to be met with the shushes of several other studying students. No, thought Luke, the man was definitely not conducive to studying.

Luke barely made it out of the library before his phone was buzzing, presumably Han letting him know when he was available for tutoring. He pulled out his phone to read the text.

_You look cute when you blush_

It took Luke a moment to remember how to breath. His heart fluttered in his chest as he processed the message, along with the events in the library. If Luke didn’t know better, he’d say Han was flirting with him. Luke felt a hopeful spark ignite in himself at the thought.

But no, he shook his head, throwing the idea from his mind. Han could have anyone he wanted. Why would he flirt with Luke? Besides, Luke wasn’t out to anyone except his sister, so Han was probably just messing with him, guy to guy. Han seemed the type to jokingly flirt. Wasn’t that something straight guys did? He was probably like this with all of his friends, Luke supposed. Just a guy who liked to joke around. That was all.

Luke stared down at the phone in his hands, unable to formulate a response more coherent than the blushing emoji, before returning the phone to his pocket. He made his way from the library and across the quad, not paying any attention to the other students that he passed. His mind was still back in the library. He was going to have to tutor this guy. This guy who liked to joke and lean in too close and throw his arms around people. Luke didn't know if he could make it through another run-in with Han without somehow internally combusting. Unless...

A realization hit Luke, stopping him in his tracks. It wasn't too late to back out. They hadn’t even made any official plans yet. He could just say he didn't have the time, needed to focus on his own grades right now. But this train of thought was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket. Luke took his phone out, looked down at the most recent text.

_3pm tomorrow sound good?_

Now was the time to tell him. Just put it gently, tell him you’re busy, Luke told himself. He typed out his answer.

_Sure!_

There were a lot of things Luke could do, but it turned out telling cute boys to go away was not one of them. He was about to pocket his phone, but it buzzed again, quicker than Luke had expected. Well, at least Han was a good conversationalist. Luke had to give him that.

_My place or yours? ;)_

Luke took it back. Han Solo was a menace. He let out a frustrated groan before stuffing the phone back in his pocket.

A single question crossed Luke’s mind as he walked across the campus: What was he getting himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

The two men decided to meet at a coffee shop near Luke's dorm. A hole-in-the-wall place with mismatched couches and posters on the wall for bands no one’s heard of. More importantly, it was quiet and not too crowded and was, all around, the perfect place to tutor someone. So at 3 o’clock, Luke walked into the coffee shop, a bell ringing overhead to announce his arrival. He glanced around, Han Solo nowhere in sight.

“He would be late,” Luke mumbled to himself as he took a seat on a coach in the corner. He set his books and papers out on the coffee table and waited. His leg bounced nervously, but for what reason, Luke couldn't tell. He was just here to help a classmate. There wasn't any reason to be nervous. Luke's leg disagreed.

A minute later, Han Solo walked casually through the door. It only took a moment for him to spot Luke in the corner, and then he was smiling, walking over with long strides until he could sit himself next to Luke on the couch. He was sitting close, but not as close as he been at the library, Luke noticed. Luke also noticed something else.

“Did you have a date before this?” Luke asked.

“Why?” said Han, grinning at Luke. “Are you jealous?”

Luke pretended he didn’t hear that last part. “Your hair,” he explained, gesturing to Han's head. “You fixed it up.”

It was true. Han had put something in his hair, gel maybe, that turned his usual, carefree style into something a bit more carefully arranged. In fact, as Luke took in more of Han’s appearance, it seemed as if Han had actually put some effort into his entire wardrobe today, even trading his usual vest for a slightly nicer jacket.

“What?” Han asked, but he sounded suspiciously defensive. “A guy can’t care about how he looks?”

“I've just never see you do it like that before,” Luke countered. He let his gaze drop back down to the textbook on the table. They really should be focusing, but Han was apparently incapable of doing that. No wonder the guy was failing astronomy.

“So you notice my hair?” Han asked. Luke looked up, prepared to see a smug look on Han's face, only to be met with genuine curiosity. Their eyes lingering on each other for a moment, a strange feeling seeming to grow between them. Luke felt his palms begin to sweat. Finally, he looked away, cleared his throat.

“We need to get started,” he said, opening up the textbook. “What would you say you’re struggling with most?”

It took two hours and twice as many cups of coffee, but Han could now name every major object in the galaxy by heart, so Luke was feeling rather satisfied with himself.

“Awesome!” Luke said after Han had explained the lifecycle of a star in perfect detail. Han smiled at the praise and put his head down, a slight blush showing on his face. The sight sent Luke’s stomach into knots, which meant it was probably time to wrap this up before Luke ended up running out of here like the last time. “I think you should be good to go for next week's test,” he said, gathering up his things.

Han's head shot up immediately, no longer smiling. “But I still need to… uh,” Han fumbled over his words, eyes searching over the papers still spread across the coffee table. “I need to work on the, um…” He flipped through the textbook, scanning the pages. “The Hertzsprung-Russel diagram!” Han cried, triumphantly, as he pointed at a chart in the textbook.

Luke eyed Han suspiciously. “Professor Kenobi said the Hertzsprung-Russel diagram wouldn’t be on the exam,” he said as he slid the textbook out from under Han’s hand. He moved to put it away, but Han reached out and grabbed it, holding onto the book with a desperate grip.

“But what if it’s on an extra credit question?” Han asked. Luke considered this. Professor Kenobi _did_ like to put extra credit questions on his tests, and Luke wasn’t entirely convinced he wouldn’t put one on the exam. Still, Han wouldn’t need Luke’s help with a simple diagram, would he? Luke glanced up the clock.

“It’s getting late, Han,” he said, standing from his seat on the couch. “And don’t worry about the diagram. I’m sure you’ll do fine on the test.” He pulled the book from Han’s grasp and was about to turn and go, but Han placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

“But there’s still a while until the exam! I could forget some of this stuff. I’m really forgetful, you know?” Han explained, “And I haven’t even paid you yet.” There was a strange look in Han’s eyes that Luke couldn’t quite place.

“So what are you saying?” Luke asked.

“I’m saying, let’s do this again,” Han said, his hand still heavy on Luke’s shoulder. “How’s Thursday? Same time, same place?” Luke stood, considering for a moment. “I’ll pay you double,” Han added.

Well, that sealed the deal.

“Alright,” Luke agreed, nodding his head. He was about to say something else, but any thought of a response fled from his head as Han moved his hand to Luke’s hair, giving it an appreciative little ruffle.

“Thanks, kid,” Han said. “You’re a lifesaver.”

That awful heat was sneaking up on Luke again, crawling beneath his skin and turning his face red, and it was only a matter of time before he started acting like a fool. “Okay, well, I’ll see you then,” Luke said in a rush. He turned and left, made it all the way to the door, but stopped short when he caught a glimpse outside.

It was raining.

More accurately, it was absolutely pouring. Luke cursed under his breath as he pushed the door open, bracing himself for the long, wet walk ahead of him. He only made it a few steps before he heard a voice behind him.

“Hey, kid!” the voice called. It was Han. Luke knew this before he even looked.

“What--” Luke was beginning to ask, but the words got caught in his throat as he turned and caught sight of Han, dripping in the pouring rain and, inexplicably, taking off his jacket. Han walked the few steps over to Luke and draped the jacket over him. “Oh,” Luke said, surprised. He held the jacket over his head, shielding himself from the rain. “Um, thanks?”

“Don’t mention it,” Han said with a smile. The two stood there, rain pouring down in sheets and only reaching one of them. It pelted down against Han, flattening any semblance of neatness his hair had previously held.

“Your hair is getting messed up,” Luke pointed out.

“Huh?” Han asked, seeming to snap from some daze. “Oh, right,” he said, reaching a hand up in to touch his head. “Does it look bad?” Luke had to admit, it didn’t look good. But if Luke was being honest with himself, Han was probably still the best looking guy on campus, the sight of him still enough to make Luke’s breath stutter if he looked too long, too hard. Best not to tell Han all that, though.

“You make it work,” Luke replied with a laugh. Han laughed with him.

“Let me walk you home,” Han said, but the end of his sentence tilted up in more of a question.

“Okay,” Luke decided, and it only made sense. Han would need his jacket back, after all. Luke told himself that was the only reason he was letting himself walk beside Han in the rain, almost believed it, but Luke had never been very good at lying.

They walked in relative silence, Luke with Han’s jacket, and Han, soaking wet with his hands in his pockets. The only sound came from the rain and Luke’s feeble attempts to give Han his jacket back. _(“Han, are you sure?” “Yes, kid, I’m sure. Keep walking.”)_ When, finally, they reached the dorm, they ran under the covered entryway. Luke lowered the jacket that had managed to keep him surprisingly dry. Han, meanwhile, was soaked to the bone, but it didn’t seem to bother him at all.

“Nice place,” Han teased. His hands were still in his pockets and he was bouncing on his feet. He looked anxious, Luke noticed, but that couldn’t be right. Han didn’t seem the type to get anxious. He was probably just cold, Luke supposed. Cold and wet.

Luke rolled his eyes. “I doubt you place looks any better,” he tossed back. Han mumbled something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like “Why don’t you come over and find out?” but Luke’s ears had to be deceiving him. Han wouldn’t invite Luke over.

“What did you say?” Luke asked.

“I--” Han began, but he shook his head, ending the sentence before it really began. “Nothing,” he said, taking a few steps back until he was, once again, in the rain. “I’ll see you Thursday.”

“Wait,” Luke called after Han. “You forgot your jacket!” He waved the jacket in his hand to emphasize his point.

Han smirked at him over his shoulder before speaking. “Keep it,” he said, and then he was walking down the street as coolly as ever, despite the persistent downpour falling on him.

Luke laughed to himself, Han’s jacket in his hands, as he watched the man deliberately step in puddles just to watch them splash up around him. A small, glowing feeling was beginning to take hold inside of Luke, one that he tried to shake away, but remained just the same.

“Oh, no,” Luke said to himself, a litany of “Don’t you do it, Luke! Don’t you go falling for that guy!” buzzing in his mind.

But it was too late. As he looked down at the jacket, then back up at the fading figure walking steadily in the rain, Luke knew he was done for. He let out a weary sigh.

Tutoring this guy was proving to be a lot harder that he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments always appreciated! Let me know if you spot any mistakes.
> 
> And you can find me at gayspacecowboy.tumblr.com


End file.
